


The Sun between the Fangs

by Dragonna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Apollo has been captured by Python, after his trip in the Cave of Trophonius.The gods try to find him but after almost three weeks, they realize that they have need of the demigods. That they can’t save Apollo by themselves. Then Will goes on a quest to save his father, blessed by a lot of gods, and surrounded by strong friends and an overprotective boyfriend. (Like Nico says, "This freaking snake will end up as a handbag for Lady Persephone!")Nobody will stop before they have save Apollo!





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not my work, I just torture the characters =)  
> (Also The Roman-Greek Mythology belongs to everyone.)
> 
> Note: Thank you at Keyseeker for have Beta this fic =)
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic 100% in english, and not a translation from something that I had already write in french.

**(Days 1-2)**

The Cell was Dark.

Cold.

And he was alone.

Knowing who his captor was, it should have been a blessing to not be in front of him.

**It was not.**

**Absolutely not.**

Being alone, and waiting for HIM to do something was more worrying? Waiting for Python to hurt him even more?

_It was a nightmare._

The chains at his wrists were not useful: he was a tiny, fragile, mortal human right now. At the mercy of his worst enemy. But making him even more powerless, useless, weak, humiliated, had amused Python a lot.

The smell of dried blood (HIS BLOOD) didn't even make him react. He was _so tired. So desperate_ with his situation.

_How had he ended up here?_ Because of this **stupid** punishment (and because of his _stupid and paranoid_ father).

_Probably._

_Certainly._

_It would have never happened if he had still been a god!_

His head was still painful, after…a lot of punches in his face and this giant snake throwing him against a wall. Not to mention the drug that they forced him to drunk, to be sure that he didn't try to escape during the journey to Python.

Damn Commodus… he'd probably remembered that Python wanted him. He had not attacked the Waystation immediately.

_((Really, Nero had probably spoken to him. He had felt his hand behind Commodus's action.))_

The Cave of Trophonius had put him into a state of exhaustion, he had some difficulty thinking, he was so hurt and tired. He had saved Meg, yes. But him? At the moment where he had been alone, Commodus's minions had attacked him. Tied him up. And thrown him at the emperor's feet. And Yeah it was this stupid being who had punched him. While insulting him…screaming nonsenses at him…for not changing.

_((If he had known what he would become…what could he have done against it? Sent him personally to Tartarus? Probably!))_

Seeing that Python was his biggest fear, yeah it's one of the worst things that Commodus could have done to him. He was probably bragging about it to the two other idiots right now.

_((Maybe with some luck, they would kill him to make him shut up?))_

**And him?** The former sun god? He was in a living nightmare, a total hell. Waking up face to Python's golden eyes? Worst awakening ever! Especially since Python had hit him the instant he'd awoken.

_Thrown against a wall._ _Few times._ It was probably a kind of miracle that no bones had been broken… _YET_. He tried to move, but his whole body ached. He had TRIED (and failed) to not cry in front of the giant snake. He was so weak, so powerless. Even Python seemed bored by the idea of killing him right now. Like he thought that killing him so quickly would be a waste of time. _But making him suffer? Breaking him?_ The snake seemed more interested by that.

His voice, wheezing and dark _**"I will throw your broken body at the feet of your family, and you'll be nothing but a broken shell of what you have been…and I'll laugh at their fear of me.**_ " Then he chuckled. " _ **Because it's not like they ever cared for you, right? They would be just terrified by me**_."

**Lie.**   
**Lie.**   
**LIE.**

And now he was finally alone. For how long? He didn't know but wanted to enjoy it, before it became worse. He could cry more now, if he was not so tired…

"He wants to break me. How?" He tried to not panic even more…He should stay calm…he _should_ …think. He didn't think that his family would not care. They had probably seen that he had been captured right? Even if they didn't have the right to help him during his punishment, THIS was not planned. So it means that the prohibition made no sense anymore! That they were authorized to help! _Right?_

So he had just to wait.  
They were gods.  
It was going to take one or two days for them to find him.  
 **Right?**  
He had just to wait, and be brave!

...

_**...** _

_**Soon his family would be here!** _

* * *

**_(One week later)_ **

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ZEUS!"

The King of gods winced when the high-pitched voice of his daughter reached him. The other gods were no braver, refusing to look at the angry hunter goddess. The floor suddenly seemed more interesting to them.

_Or moreso, the strange magical screen which should have shown Apollo._

_It was black._

_Meaning that Apollo was off-limits. The screen could not show him._

_Why?_

_Everyone in the place knew WHY. And WHO. No one dared to say it in front of Artemis._

Ares nervously polished his sword. Without really pay attention to it.

Hephaistos, like his son Leo would have done, nervously created something to try to find a certain lost former god.

Hera seemed to have a headache. Because they had a lot of "fights" in the last few days.

Aphrodite didn't smile, looking at her nails, and her hair wasn't brushed: signs of her worrying

Hermes, already worried by the communication problems, looked even more exhausted. Almost like he was disconnected from reality. He had even CUT his phone.

Athena "tried" to look serious. But she looked at her sister with worried eyes.

Poséidon glared at his brother. Surely it was his fault.

Dionysos nervously drank a glass of wine (nobody stopped him).

Hestia, in her flames, looked sad.

Demeter and Persephone exchanged nervous looks.

Hades grumbled about things never done right, and little brother's stupid ideas.

The minor gods looked at them with worry in their eyes.

The king of gods spoke, "He's not dead Artemis!

"Thanks father, I was very aware of that! Hades would have known otherwise! And he would have told us."

"And he was not been flayed alive. I think that we would have spotted that!"

"I feel so much better right now!"

Zeus sighed "Hypnos?"

The god of dreams came closer "Yes?

"Have you been able to spot his dreams?"

"I feel that he sleeps. I…I'm unable to spot him, to reach him, to speak to him. It's like… a strange wall between his dreams and ME."

"Like my connection to him." hissed Artemis "Oh right, that's thanks to you!"

Iris raised her hand "Nobody speaks about him in the messages…when the messages work" She looked at the communications god, as if it was HIS fault.

Hermes coughed and ignored her, looking at his father instead: "Can't you give him back his powers and immortality?

"If I can't see him no. I told you enough Son!"

Ares threw his sword on the floor, angrily shouting, "Please can't we just stopping saying nonsense? We KNOW that it's Python! He has Apollo! We KNOW it! Can we just get to the point and ACT?"

Everyone sighed. They hated when the most brutal of them was brutally honest.

_Truth hurt._

_As did Culpability._

_A lot._

The god of war finished: "Yeah because it's not like if my brother was already severely hurt when he was a freaking god! He HAS to be his captive while he's MORTAL! Who thought that was a freaking good idea?"

"Son, shut up!" Yelled Hera. "Don't…"

"No Mother! I said the truth and you know it! Just because Apollo is not your son doesn't give you the right to…"

"Ares is right and you ALL know it! Restore the oracles while being mortal? Fine! But that was enough! The emperors? It was already too hard! BECAUSE THEY ARE KIND OF GODS! BUT PYTHON?" You wanted him DEAD?" Dionysos also threw his empty glass on the floor.

The goddess of wisdom entered into the discussion. "Enough brothers, father planned to give him his powers back when he was facing Python, after having restored the oracles!

"Of course you are on his side sister," taunted Hephaistos bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He needed a lesson!"

"Oh please," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes. "You just wanted a scapegoat. Zeus and you. Apollo has no control on the prophecies."

"Really no powers? Incapacity to eat ambrosia or drink ambrosia? You wanted him to die?" Attacked Hermes, crossing arms. "You enjoy seeing him suffer?

"Just until he restored the oracles!"

"Of course, because fighting Nero, Caligula, Medea and Commodus while being a weak mortal is such an easy task," hissed Dionysos. "A walk into a park. Even the kids think that it's too much! Also enslaving him to a little girl? REALLY?"

"He had to learn humility!"

"Seriously Athena?" laughed Poséidon "You are the one to speak about learning humility?"

"What do you imply uncle?"

"I think that you know WELL what I imply! All you children have hubris! _Must come from their divine mum, huh?"_

" ENOUGH!" Both Artemis and Zeus had screamed those words. Silence fell on the throne room.

The king rose. _"Enough_." He cleared his throat. "It's Python, for sure and we must find Apollo before…"

" _He kills him?"_

"Hades and Thanatos, I need you to watch for any new arrivals to the Underworld. And you'll bring my son here if he dies."

"Nice possibility to imagine" sighed Hades, sarcastically. "But yes, my nephew has nothing to do in the Underworld. Also Persephone would kill me if I didn't release her brother! And Demeter would be happy to help her."

Thanatos sighed. "I hope find his soul if he dies…"

_Nobody answered to this possibility._

_Because it was even more terrifying._

"Everyone will search him! Olympians and minor gods!" ordered Zeus. "Day and Night, until we find him!"

Hermes raised his hands "And our children? Are we going to ask them to help?

"Are you kidding, Hermes?" said Poséidon, nervously "We have asked enough to them! Kronos and Gaia! It's enough! Let them live!

"But… it's a total urgency! Apollo could die! And his soul could be LOST! He could be EATEN by Python."

"Father!" said Artemis "My brother is right! We need the help of the demigods!"

Everyone began to argue. _Again_. While a lot of minor gods agreed with Hermes, Artemis and some others. Some major gods were more hesitant or totally against the idea.

Zeus raised a hand, silencing everyone, before saying, "Artemis, my brother has a point."

"But father! It's not the time for…"

"We can resolve this problem without the help of the mortals."

Hephaistos sighed "I don't want my children to be hurt again but this time…I don't think that it would bother them to help us, especially if we work together! If we ask just them to search on their side, while we search on our side, it's not like the previous times…we ask support and help, and not "do the job in our place"

"No!" Hera hissed "That's enough! Can't you do something without your stupid children?"

"HEY!" Hephaistos jumped from his throne "Don't speak about our children! I'll never forgive what YOU have done to Leo."

"I'll not answer to this accusation, I did the best thing for him and for us!"

"And I will not speak about Jason here!" He hissed, coldly "You have no right to speak about OUR children when you only hurt the ones from others, and you abuse YOUR children! Remember me? Zeus was pretty angry when he found out that YOU threw me from Olympus, because I was "ugly", before blaming him for that, am I right MOTHER?"

"You're still on that? Grown up, son!"

"Oh I'm your son now?" He hissed more coldly. "I don't want Leo to suffer more, or any of my children. But if my brother is in mortal danger and if they are willing to help, I will ask them to help us!" He laughed venomously "Or I would ask Jason, he's Apollo's brother after all, he has his word to say, hm?"

"Don't you DARE!"

"ENOUGH! WE DON'T ASK ANYTHING FROM THE DEMIGODS!" yelled Zeus, tired and nursing a big headache. "Now everyone, continue the searches!"

Artemis jumped from her throne. "I'M DONE! I'm going to search for my brother!" She turned to Hermes, "If you find something, tell me!"

"Ok."

"And sleep, you look like a panda with those dark circles!"

"I'll not be able to sleep right now, you know that?" He followed her. "I'll search again…in his last known location. I'll take Hypnos and Iris with me."

* * *

**See you next Chapter**


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes is super worried.  
> Python is a sadistic monster.  
> Apollo's suffering is far away to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to Keyseeker for the beta =)

_Ten days._

_TEN FREAKING DAYS._

_And NOTHING!_

Hermes sighed, passing a hand across his face. He looked at the glass of nectar, and the plate of ambrosia in front of him. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty. But Artemis had insisted (“ **You have need of it, little brother** ”). And saying “no” to his sister was almost impossible. He sighed again. He was going to force himself…even if his throat was too tight to let anything pass. He was so tired. When had he slept for the last time? How many nights had it been? He had lost count, and he didn’t want to think about it. Too busy to find an answer for the communication problems, too worried for Apollo to stop searching.

The only time he had fallen asleep…it had not been pleasant: **_he had dreamed about his brother, calling for help, screaming with despair for his family, covered with blood and by the shadow of a giant snake. Python._** He had woken up in tears, screaming his brother’s name…and was terrified to fall asleep again, to dream about it again.

So he had worked and searched even more.

Day and Night.

Really afraid to have that dream again, or to have a worse dream, he had not slept a lot…almost not at all.

 _No more sleep?_ It was not right or heathy, he knew that. Apollo would be so furious to see him overworking like that. And would use the “God of medicine” argument. As always with him. It was his best card with him.

(“ ** _Hermy, I want you to sleep! And I want you to eat properly. I don’t care that you have a lot of work to do. No. don’t say anything. Or I’ll tie you to your bed with one or two golden chains! I’m the god of medicine and your older brother, listen to me!_** ”) Apollo’s voice was soft in his memory, but his eyebrows was frowning. He was worried for him. He was the one who always noticed (first) that Hermes forgot basic self-care. Yes, he worked too much. He could spend days without sleeping, or barely eating. The sun god often put him in bed. By force sometimes. Even if it seemed to be more a game between them some days. But his sibling always did it with his soft eyes, his caring smile, his love for his family.

_He had a lot of memories about it._

_He cherished them._

(“ ** _I’m not a kid anymore Apollo! Put me down! Now!_**

**_\- As long as you’re atrocious at taking care of yourself, I’ll treat you like this, little brother!_ **

**_\- I have a lot of…_ **

**_\- You’ll sleep and eat first! Your duties, your work, it can wait a day or two_**!”)

He ground his teeth. His eyes were burning, he wanted to cry. Would he ever have moments like that again? Apollo would hug him again? His hugs were so soft, so tender, they made you feel secure, like home, as a part of the family. He fell asleep so quickly with those hugs. ( _But he would never admit it to anyone, especially his brother_ s).

He missed him.

 **He missed him so much.**

All those months waiting for the punishment to start, and wondering how much more awful it was going to be this time. Trying to speak with Zeus, trying to discuss the punishment. To make it less brutal. Less unfair. But he had failed, like Artemis.

_If only he had…_

_No! He had done all he could…_

And when this punishment had started? Seeing him in danger so often, seeing him play with death so often…it was so hard to not do something…

It was so HARD to obey the no-help rules when his essence screamed at him to do something, to help his brother, to protect him against all those mortal dangers.

_*****_

_Apollo covered in blood, crying, looking at the sky (at them), as if he hoped for something (Of course he hoped!). Or when he had asked for help with that little voice, or when he had yelled at Zeus, defying him in his distress, when he had broken his oaths to the Styx._

_And these crazy emperors, their plans, and the horrors that they had done since they were gods. How could his brother do something with that helpless body? Without any powers to protect him? With that weak and mortal body? He could DIE so easily. Too easily._

_And Apollo’s fear for his kids, for all the children. Determined to…to suffer for them.._

_All those wounds, those humiliations…_

_It was enough. It was too hard._

_*****_

Hermes and Artemis had suggested to Zeus to give back some powers to Apollo as a reward for having saved the first oracle. Like his capacities with a bow, his healing powers…

They had suggested giving him back his powers, little by little, until giving him back his immortality before Python, as final reward? It would have been perfect, right? Apollo would have felt supported! He would have feel some recognition from them, or approval. He wouldn’t have feel abandoned, or he wouldn’t have thought that they didn’t care about him. It would be good for his emotional stability and for his well-being. It would have helped him to survive!

But no. Of course no. Too easy. “ _Apollo must learn humility blablabla_ …”

“ ** _Stupid Dad_** ”

**_“Stupid Athena”_ **

If they had listening then. If they had been more careful. If they had accepted that some of them protect Apollo… ** _But no. Apollo had to be alone, to deal with those trials ALONE!_** Look where they were NOW?! What a great idea their father had had!? Right? Apollo could die any time now! Maybe he was already…maybe they had already lost him…

“No!” His breath stopped for few seconds, before he said to himself, “Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Apollo is alright,” with a shaking voice.

 _-He’s not..-_ whispered his mind, or his guilt _-He’s with Python, he must be in terrible agony! ALONE. Because we have all let him stay powerless in a mortal body-_

“He’s alive! I know that he’s alive. He can’t be dead…He can’t.” he shouted these words, slamming his desk with his fists “He’s alive and we’ll find him! Soon!” He took a deep breath, despite his throat tightening with anxiety and said: “I’ll find you brother! I’ll do anything for find you! I promise!” Tears were finally rolling on his cheeks. “I promise…”

He took his phone “George, Martha? Any calls?”

_“No.”_

_“No.”_

So no good (or bad) news.

He got up. Ready to return to searching.

_“Hermes, you should sleep.”_

“Martha, not now.”

_“But…Apollo would tell you that. He would want you to take some rest.”_

He looked at the nectar, he knew that it was mixed with some potion made by Hypnos, and that it would make him sleep without any dreams or nightmares. It was Artemis’s idea for force him to rest. He took the glass. “I need to find him. I can’t…”

 _“ You can’t find him if you are too tired Hermes”_ Said George _. “Like me, I’m weak if I don’t eat rats”_

_“Also Artemis will not be happy if you don’t sleep NOW!”_

He sighed, but with a weak smile, he said: “Wake me in five hours! **Five**!”

_“ok”_

_“ok.”_

They agreed and looked at him drinking the glass and falling quickly asleep on his couch. Five hours? It was not enough for them, having seen Hermes’s state of exhaustion, but it was better than nothing. _At least he was going to take some rest: his first hours of sleep in days._

* * *

**_The same day…_**

* * *

“So, where are your wonderful family, Apollo?” Python’s voice was too soft to be honest, it was more terrifying than anything else. Almost a purring voice, mixed with a mocking hiss. “You really think that they CAN’T find you?”

His captive didn’t answer, looking at him with defiance. He was still strong, even with this body, even with all the wounds that he had had in all those days of captivity. **Being hurt, being tortured, being healed and being tortured again**. For now, he was still strong. 

_But, for how much longer? He didn’t know. He just hoped that his family would come before…before this strength abandoned him, before he lost hope._

The monster laughs, his yellowish eyes were full of cruelty. “Are you so foolish little one?” He came closer, his tongue touching Apollo’s cheek, making him try to curl in on himself, to get away from him. “They don’t care about you! They cared only when they had need of you. You were just useful, not loved!”

The former god tried to not listen. It was hard, but his heart didn’t want to believe him. He knew that the snake was a liar! So he just closed his eyes and turning his head, refusing to look at his captor.

_It’s not true._

_They are worried!_

_They love me!_

_They will come!_

_They just need more time!_

“They will not come. They would already have been here.” Python almost sung those words. “You should not hold stupid and false hopes, Sunny!“ 

**_Lie._ **

_It’s not a foolish hope. It’s the truth!_

But the snake was not going to shut up: "Be realistic! Two weeks? You should know now that they don’t care. Nobody lets a loved one be in this kind of situation for so long, right?”

_They will come._

_They need more time._

“I’m not so hard to find. I’m so powerful…your father can’t miss me. Maybe he think that it’s a better punishment for you!?

\- NO!” Absolute fear entered his heart. _No they wouldn’t. Father loves me…even if we don’t have a good relationship…he would not…_

His outburst made Python laugh even more. “So your tongue still works Apollo?” He tilted his head, showing his fangs. Those enormous fangs. “Do you remember how much you suffered to having my fangs in your body when you were a god?” He chuckled at the fear and horror in his victim’s eyes. “Oh don’t worry Apollo, I will not bite you, I don’t want to kill you **too** fast. Where would the fun of that be? But…I have other ways to play with you!” Drops of venom flowed along the fangs, before falling...

… on Apollo’s skin.

His scream was terrible, hurting his throat, finally breaking his voice. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. It was so painful. It burned like a horrible acid. His suffering was so intense that he almost fell unconscious, he had the taste of blood in his mouth and…his vision became more and more cloudy. And Python laughed, laughed so much.

“Call your family Apollo! Call your loved ones…” The cruel voice _-he didn’t see the snake anymore-_ hissed “But they will **not** come!”

And for the first time, Apollo begged in his mind.

_Please.._

_Please…_

_Father…_

_Artemis…_

_It hurts, it hurts so much…_

_help me…_

_save me…please_

And all became finally dark.


	3. Week 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis remembers.  
> The Demigods learns that Apollo is missing, more or less three weeks after the gods.  
> Apollo begins to lose hope. Who can blame him?
> 
> Again, thank you to Keyseeker for the beta =)

**_Apollo has always loved TOO much._ **

Artemis was the best person to tell it: She had witnessed every moment, both from up close and far away. She had held him in his arms **so often** , trying to stop his tears, calm his sobs, to bring back his smile.

During all those years, those centuries, those millennia, she had always been there to witness it: Apollo’s loyalty to his family: to their mother, to her (his twin sister), to his children. She had smiled at Apollo’s fondness for their little brother Hermes and laughed at how much he had spoiled him. ~~She may have been a little jealous of their strong bond sometimes!~~

But she also remembered the saddest moments: Apollo’s tears, Apollo’s distress when Asclepius has been killed. His anger which had made him make a big mistake. And the horrible punishment in return.

She had witnessed Apollo’s absolute anger when Achilles had killed his sons, Tenes and Troilus. And his revenge, slow to come, falling on the hero at the best moment. _Achilles was dead! He deserved it! He deserved this punishment!_ Apollo may have had some remorse, but murdering his children was not forgivable.

She remembered when Zeus yelled at him, how he was terrified and almost in tears, how he screamed after a blast of thunder. And how, hours later, he cried softly in her arms, while Hermes and Dionysos tried to cheer him up.

She remembered his haunted eyes when he had to punish his son Halcyon. His words, shaking with his sobs “ **‘I had NO choice Artemis! I was forced to be cruel! To be unfair!** ” And nothing else. She had known, she was SURE, that Zeus’s hand was behind that atrocious punishment. She had looked at that punishment: Apollo could never have been so cruel for the thing that Hal had done (a so little thing).

Artemis remembered: when Apollo had children with other men. He refused to let Zephyrus send them to their human father, hissing at the wind god like a mama wolf (He even told her, more than once, “ _I’d rather give my baby to Lupa than to HIM_!”).

_He had never forgiven the wind god._

_Like he had never forgotten Hyacinthus._

She remembered how he smiled at his babies, cuddled them, laughed softly when their little hands tried to get his long hair. She remembered the love in his eyes. 

She had so often been forced to say: “ _you must send them to their mortal parent"_

**_It was SO hard for him._ **

_How often she had to convince him: “You can’t keep them at Olympus, brother. You know that.”_

He knew that. But he would have wanted.. **.just one** , _just one time._ But no, he had never been able to keep his children. But if the baby was a little **too** powerful, or if the other parent was dead before the birth, Zeus had agreed that Apollo could give the baby to Chiron directly.

Sometimes Artemis took one of his daughters.

_Her brother loved too much._

_And now, she had lost him._

_She had failed to protect him._

_What kind of twin sister…was she?_

* * *

“My lady?”

Artemis raised her head, erasing her few tears. A young woman was standing in front of her. She had long blond hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She smiled sadly. "Lux, I’m your aunt, no need to be so formal right now!“

Apollo’s daughter looked at her, _with her father’s eyes._ "Father…dad…he’ll be alright?”

She looked _so young._ Even though _she was older, way older_ , than Thalia. Maybe older than Bianca’s brother’s real age. She was one of _those babies_. Apollo couldn’t give her to the other parent. So Lux had stayed with Chiron for 14 years before asking to be a part of the hunt. She already had some sisters in the group. And Apollo never missed an occasion to visit them, when he visited his twin. The hunters acted like they were bored by him, especially if strangers were here, _but they liked him. He was so funny. And nice._

Artemis smiled and tried to be strong. “We’ll find Apollo, Lux, I’ll try everything for that! I’ll do everything for that!”

The girl smiled weakly, “As will I.” She took a deep breath, “Thalia has contacted us. Nothing. She has found nothing! I mean, nothing more than what she had already found before.

“I see.”

“And Ares’s amazons have also sent us a message. They have found some clues to where the Triumvirate’s been hiding. But it doesn’t mean that…Father is there. But they are sure that there are a lot of young demigods there at least, being used by Nero. Demeter’s daughter, the young Meg, is helping them. She’s given us a lot of information. Thalia awaits your instructions. Ares said that he’ll wait for you for two days before attacking.”

“Perfect.”

 _She was going to tear into them with her war-brother. But…she couldn’t do a thing without telling Zeus, first. (This was so stupid!) and she doubted that Python was with these horrible roman emperors-gods_. At least it could be a decisive attack! _And the kids would be sent to the two camps, depending on their parents._ _The camps would take care of them, and teach them to live normally. They would be more happy._

_It’ll be a start!_

* * *

Will was the first to see Hermes: The god looked so tired, but walked towards Chiron, speaking with him in a low voice.

More worrying, Dionysus was here, **too serious,** looking tired.

_(They had not seen him a lot these last few days. Pollux had told them, evasively “ **Dad searches for…someone.** ” and he didn’t look at Will while saying that, weird)_

_(Seeing Dionysus SO serious HERE? Something was really not right!)_

The young son of Apollo had a BAD feeling. Nico must have felt the same, taking his boyfriend’s hand, “He’s worried, look at his face. He has big dark circles!”

They looked at the three immortals. They saw Chiron back off; and then begin to move his arms, but they didn’t hear the words: they spoke too quickly in the ancient greek language. The centaur seemed angry. And worried.

He switched to the english tongue “ ** _THREE WEEK, ALMOST ONE MONTH, HERMES! Mr. D_**.”

The god of travelers looked at the floor. “I know.”

“What do you think that we’ve been doing all this time Chiron? Enjoying sunlight? We tried to find him, day and night, we barely sleep, eat, drink…I was forced to search less because I have to take care of the brats!”

“Dio, leave the kids out of this!”

“Yeah yeah! But even now, I can’t leave my post, because the emperors, _**blablabla**_ …”

“Now I understand why you’ve been in such a bad mood for the past three weeks!”

“Really? That’s an understatement!” hissed the god of wine.

Chiron sighed and looked at the other god: “Why have the gods decided to tell us only now?”

The messenger didn’t answer immediately, the shame on his face stronger than before. “THEY wanted to leave the kids out of this…”

“And what I will say to Apollo’s children? Tell me? Something like "oh sorry your dad has been missing for almost a month, he’s been captured by Python, probably tortured horribly, at the verge of dying, but the gods have decided that it was the moment to…”

Will had heard those last words and didn’t let Chiron finish his sentence, running to them. “My father what?

“ _ **Will**_ …” Said Dionysus “Go away, now is not the…”

“What’s happened to my father!” The young healer had not even realized that his director had said his name **_correctly, with a concerned tone_. **Or that he looked so tired too. “Please, tell me!”

“Captured by Python,” explained his mentor, while Hermes refused to look at his nephew. "They tried to find him for the past month, they sent hunters, amazons, furies, and others. But they have decided to ask the demigods to help only now." 

“But…I would have agreed to go on a quest to save him, even if the oracle didn’t work. You had just to ASK. Or just to TELL me!”

“I…”

“It’s NOW that you’re concerned for our well-being? Thank you but it’s personal for me and my siblings! **It’s OUR father!** ”

“Blame Zeus” mumbled Hermes. “For once he’s concerned for you, even if it’s a really bad moment for it. It’s nice that he tries to …act better but…”

“I’ll go to save my father, with a team.”

“I’ll go with you!” said Nico. “My powers will be useful.”

Dionysus raised a hand. “Will Solace! You can go on a quest to help us to save Apollo, but with a prepared team. You will show me your group before going. AND your siblings stay here! They're too young!!”

The blond guy opened his mouth. **_His director said his name correctly AGAIN? He was concerned for his safety?_ **He was not going to discuss it but it was good for him. “Yes sir!” He took Nico’s hand and ran to the other cabins to create his team.

_(We’ll need a thief, Connor should be ok. We’ll need…)_

* * *

**Nobody came for him.**

After…how much time? He couldn’t count. But it had been SO long.

He hoped.

He cried.

He prayed.

He prayed to _ALL the gods_ : his twin, his father, his brothers, his sisters, his uncles and aunts

Prayed for them to save him. And apologizing for everything he could have done to them. Again and Again.

A few times a day, every day. He didn’t count.

His calls became more and more **desperate.**

_“Please dad I’m sorry! Please! I’m sorry! I’m SO sorry. Please!”_

His fear became stronger and stronger.

_“Artemis where are you? I need you sister. I promise, I’ll never say that I’m the oldest twin again. But save me…”_

He knew that he was losing hope.

_“Hermes, please…come! Don’t leave me here! Please!”_

He knew that his calls would stay unanswered, it was probably Python’s fault…

…Right?

_“Save me…please! Anyone…”_

But he was SO tired.

Python’s words haunted him: “ **they don’t care” “the gods will not come” “they don’t CARE”**

He tried to not think about those affirmations. He was wrong! That snake was wrong, he had always been wrong.

But Apollo was so scared, so hurt…he became weaker and weaker every day. It was hard for him to think of the past, to hold onto the good memories. His mind was poisoned by Python’s words. ( **“they don’t really love you” “they don’t CARE”)**

Only when he was alone in the dark, in this tiny cell, he cried, sobbed, prayed. _“please… anyone…whatever whoever…save me"_ He was SO tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally. He just wanted to curl in on himself, he wanted to sleep, to forget the pain…but he couldn’t. He could only sleep, and wait…wait for the suffering to start again, like every day.

_Save me…_

_…before I begin to ~~believe him.~~_

_.._

_…_

**… _but nobody came_.**


	4. Week 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares remembers  
> There are a attack.  
> Will remembers.
> 
> Again, thank you to Keyseeker for the beta =)

_**Ares remembered.** _

_H_ _e was young. Hurt. Deceived by his mother, again._  
_When he had done so much for her!!_  
_He tried so hard, and it was never enough!_  
_(“God of war? My husband already has Athena.”)_  
_Deception._  
_Sadness._  
_He tried to be horrible to the bastards of Zeus. Maybe his mother would like him better then?_  
_He fought battles that were too hard for him._  
_And was hurt._

_This time was no different. But this time, Apollo had found him, unconscious. And taken him back to his palace on Olympus to heal him._  
_And Ares had asked: “Didn’t you hate me?”_  
_“YOU hate me!! I have never said the same”_  
_“..I" he was out of words. So many things were in his heart. He wanted to say so many things:_ **_I don’t hate you. I’m just envious. Your mother loves you. My mother treats me like a mistake, like I’m weak. I’m acting like a momma boy to please her and I’m never thanked_ ** _._

_So he asked: “Why don’t you hate me?”_  
_“You’re my family.”_  
_“But…”_  
_“You’re my brother.”_  
_Apollo’s hands were healing him, erasing pain and wounds. Soft and gentle. This blond brother had always fascinated him. So powerful, so many capacities, so many powers…and already so brave._

_Ares looked at the floor, embarrassed: “Thank you”_  
_His brother smiled. “No problem.”_

_He packed his stuff in a bag. “So I guess that you have just to eat and take some rest now.”_  
_“Ok”_  
_“Oh yes, another thing.”_  
_“Yeah?”_  
_Apollo’s right hand hit the pillow nearest to Ares’s head: “It’s VERY important!_  
_“Yeah?” His voice was shaking, a little. Suddenly he felt threatened. “You have a problem?_  
_“Hermes is only five physically and mentally.”_  
_“Yeah? So?”_  
_“You call my baby brother a pipsqueak again, and you beat him on the head again….You’ll understand why I’m the god of **PLAGUES**.” said Apollo, his eyes becoming more cold, more dark. His smile was full of mischief and menace. His voice was too soft and so threatening. “Understood?”_  
_Ares nodded, absolutely terrified. “Yes.”_  
_“Good” said Apollo, his smile becoming bright as sunshine in seconds. “Then we are fine brother!”_  
_“WHAT IS WITH THIS SUDDEN CHANGE OF PERSONALITY?”_

_Apollo’s laugh made him pout. His brother was really scary sometimes, when it was about their family. “Would you be so protective if it was about me?”_  
_Apollo loved Leto, Artemis and Hermes more than the others but Ares wanted to know._

_**Did he care about him? Even a little?** _

_His brother smiled “Depends on the trouble you’re in ~”_  
_“Apollo!”_  
_His brother’s eyes were shining with mischief, while a smirk was on his face. “What kind of plague do you want me to use for avenging you?”_  
_“Hahaha…you’re joking?”_  
_“Maybe?”_  
_“…hu..”_

_Apollo pats his shoulder “You should sleep brother. And don’t let Hera’s words hurt you!! You are a valuable member of Olympus. If she can’t see her luck in having you, shame on her!”_  
_Ares smiled, weakly._  
_**His blond brother was too nice.** _  
_**A lot too nice.** _  
_**But Apollo liked him!** _  
_**And that was all that mattered for the young war god** _

Ares stopped thinking about those sweet memories of their childhood, when the lunar chariot landed near the amazons and the few hunters that were already here.

His sister was ready to tear people apart.  
**Like HE was.**

* * *

“How many children are here?”

Meg looked at the floor for a few moments before looking at the two gods in front of her, absolutely not scared, even by Ares who had his “bad day” face, meaning that he was pretty much in a BAD mood, ready to tear people apart.

Well as long the said people were Nero and the other assholes, she was totally ok with that.

_Seeing how much people had suffered because of them._

_She was not going to pity them._

“A lot. I think that only Nero has demigods under his care. Ten are under twelve years old. Ten are between twelve and twenty years old,” explained the young girl. “Well that’s what I’ve seen, mostly.”

“How will they behave?” asked Artemis, concerned. She wanted to know how they were going to be seen by the children. Were they going to attack? Scream? Be terrified? Good question. She didn’t want to be a bad surprise! “Have you see some of them? Have you spoken with them?”

Meg thought hard, combing through her memories, and then looked at the goddess. “The youngest will be the most scared, but even if they know how fight, and that they will be forced to fight… but for you it should be nothing. You should be able to capture them all without harming them.”

“The oldest children?” asked Thalia, looking at the target. Nobody seemed to have spotted them for now, and they had seen that the building was full of people. She was ready to fight, and to save the kids in there. Who knew what Nero could have done to them?

“You’ll have to immobilize them. Some have been brainwashed. Nero can be very convincing, and the others are so terrified of being punished by him, that they’ll obey without question.”

“Fantastic.” Ares looked at his daughters and the other amazons who awaited his orders. “We’ll go for capturing the demigods who resist. That’s the better choice.”

“Not killing?” The twelve-year-old girl looked at him with distrust. “Really? I’m surprised to hear that from the god of war!”

Thalia sighed in the background. Really? Saying THAT to HIM? REALLY? He was maybe patient today, but he had the least patience of the gods. His worrying for Apollo was not going to protect this young girl forever, if she didn’t restrain her words….

The warrior didn’t feel too offended anyways, maybe because he was already done with this whole situation “Please young daughter of Demeter, I’m not in the mood to deal with my siblings’ anger, or some minor gods’ anger because I’ve killed their kids! I have other things to deal with. LIKE FINDING MY BROTHER!”

What a miracle, he didn’t propose that she become a permanent resident of his half-sister’s castle in the Underworld. Not sure that Demeter would have loved that idea, and maybe that’s what restrained Ares’s anger.

“That’s so nice” said Meg, crossing her arms. “Nice to hear that finding Apollo is more important than killing for you, especially after have leaving him to suffer in a weak and mortal body…

“THAT WAS NOT MY IDEA!!”

“You still said nothing!”

Artemis put her hand on Meg’s right shoulder. “Please, don’t speak too much, he’s been very patient with you already.” She looked at her younger brother “So are you ready?

“I’m born ready to fight, dear sister,” laughed Ares, taking his weapon.

“Like Athena?” joked Artemis, raising an eyebrow.

“Argh, please, **"Daddy’s Girl”** is nothing like me!“

* * *

_The emperors had run away. Of course they had. Too cowardly to face real gods! They knew they were going to be killed without pity, after having been forced to spill all the information they had on Apollo. (Ares was very convincing.) So they had run away before the two powerful gods came._

_Of course. They weren’t stupid. Two of them had run away in fact. And they were the worse ones: Caligula and Nero. But one of them WAS stupid: Too proud of himself, too full of himself._

_Commodus. Ready to brag, ready to face Apollo’s siblings, ready to show his "own importance”: He’d captured Apollo, gifted him to Python. He wasn’t afraid to tell it, tell it to Apollo’s family. He had won!_

_He had laughed in front of the Hunters. Laughed proudly about it. “I’m sure that he’s already dead. The expression on his face…very amusing. His terror, so perfect.”_

_Let’s just say that he didn’t laugh for long._

_At all._

* * *

Will wasn’t sleeping, looking at the moon. His heart beat too fast. He was worried, so worried. He couldn’t stop thinking about…what happened. He couldn’t sleep well. He had nightmares last night.

"Dad.”

He remembered: His childhood, his mother, his first years in the cozy little house. With only her. No father at first. He was spoiled, he was the precious little prince of his mother.

 _He was happy. He loved her, she was the best mother in the world for him. She worked hard, but she always had time for him. They had had a lot of super moments together during all those years. He remembered the cake she made for his birthdays, with musical candles. Movies that they watched together, with hot chocolate and cookies._   
  
He remembered asking her questions about his father since he was four. The answers had changed but were still vague. But she probably knew more than she had ever told him. ( **She KNEW about Apollo. She had accepted him, with everything that was tied to him. The bad and the good, until the end).**

A memory came to his mind. When he was (so) little, he asked why everyone had a daddy, why not him? She had always answered the same thing (he was a VERY busy man). She looked maybe sad, sometimes bitter, but never really angry. 

( **“I met your father at a music Hall. He was very nice. He loved music. He encouraged me to follow my dreams. And he helped me to do it. But we couldn’t stay together Will, and he was a really busy man. I’m not mad, he left me the best gift ever: you** ”)

He hadn’t understood those words for months: but he had had hints since his childhood, his mother had so often implied it. Without saying the name. At first. He had just not understood. He was sad during rainy days, he loved the sun “ **‘The sun is so warm today mommy!** ” sung the little boy while dancing in their garden. Sunny days make him happy. Like a fish in the sea.

**His father was the sun god.**

_His children loved the Sun._

_They were Children of Light and Fire._

**His father was a hero!**

_Their first meeting had proven it: he could not forget. Even if he wanted to. One of the worst nights of his life: He remembered…A monster. Ugly and Terrifying. Who had jumped on him, destroying the car. His fangs, his drool, his red eyes. He thought that he was going to die. He was sure that he was going to die._

_And then, something had flashed in the night. An arrow made of light._

_He had seen a tall man, with tan skin and blond hair, a bow in his hands._  
_“Will" asked this man, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?”_

His father came, had saved him, had took him to the camp in his chariot, had claimed him immediately. And Will had discovered that he had a lot of siblings who were so cool.

And they had all, like him, one gift from Apollo at every birthday. But Will was powerful, said Chiron and Dionysus. Being outside, without protection became too dangerous. Will’s mother, who fell sick some time later, agreed for her son to become a year-round resident.

_When Will had asked Lee, “Why can’t Dad help her?”, his brother had answered, “You remember the story of our brother Ascelepius?” with a sad look._  
_That’s it._  
_Apollo could heal wounds or mild illness._  
_But he couldn’t change destiny._  
_“I’m sorry! It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s that he can’t. If he did it with her, it would be unfair for all the others.”_

He remembered his father’s sadness when Lee was dead. Or after the battle of New York, when they had lost two siblings. Apollo had helped them to heal everyone, and even came to their cabin, to speak with them. Hug them.   
_He was not the perfect dad._  
_But he was a cool dad._  
_And he loved them._

“I’ll save you. I promise.”

When Nico sat next to him, he took his hand, forced a smile and said “I’m ready.”  
“You should sleep.”  
“I know. I probably should.”  
“…Hey Will?”  
“What?”  
“Do you think that my stepmother, Lady Persephone, would like a handbag made with snake skin?”  
“Pretty sure that Python’s skin is poisoned.”  
“Aww…to Hera then?”  
“Shuutt!””

They looked at the sky, before chuckling. Nico smiled “You look kinda happy! First time in three days!” He looked proud of him.  
Will laughed softly. “Fine, I’m sleep-deprived, I should…go to bed.”  
The son of Hades kissed his forehead. “I’ll stay with you, and hold your hand until you fall asleep.”


	5. Week 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snake got a snack.  
> And Hades is laughing darkly while writing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank you at Keyseeker for the beta =)

Apollo didn’t pray anymore. His mouth was dry, his tongue was like rubber. His mind was fuzzy because of his lack of sleep and food. He was weak, so weak…  
He just looked at the wall with void eyes, waiting things to happen, too tired to think or move.

**_Too tired._ **

“They don’t come” Said the former god, with a little hoarse voice. His throat was tight. Tears burned his eyes. He still had enough tears, enough energy to cry. “They don’t come” A sob, atrocious in the silence of the cell.

 _Why didn’t they come?_ _  
 _Why were they not here?_  
 _They should have come DAYS AGO__!

“Where are you?”

They should have spotted him, they should have been here days ago! They couldn’t be fooled… by Python for SO long, especially Zeus. 

(“ ~~Does he want to find you~~?”)

So… maybe they didn’t WANT to come? 

(“ ~~Maybe they don’t want to see you anymore~~?”)

No. They must be..They were worried! No doubt. 

(“ ~~They don’t car~~ e")

“Shut up” sobbed the former god, hands on his ears. As if that would shut up this hissing voice. _They will come. They just haven’t found me yet! That was the reason!_ He tried to hold onto this last hope: _Python stopped them from finding me._

(“ ~~Yeah sure. Hope. It will just hurt you more~~ ”)

He had nightmares. Every night almost. All on the same theme.  
His family.  
 _ ~~Rejection.~~_ _ ~~~~  
 _Lack of love._  
 _They didn’t want him._  
 _They didn’t love him._  
 _They abandoned him!__

He woke up in tears very often, not every time but still. It was so hard to keep this little hope. Every day. It was SO hard to not give up.  
How long had he been here? It felt like forever. _Weeks. Probably weeks._ Please not more. Not anymore…He wanted to see the sun again. 

_He didn’t want to die, to be broken, to…fade?_

Python didn’t let him die. And with this body, fading was surely impossible. Maybe it was a good thing? Or not. He just suffered more. Nothing good could happen to him now.  
He was alone SO ALONE. ( ~~Abandoned~~ )  
They could still come…( ~~They don’t come~~ )  
They were going to..( ~~they weren’t going to~~ )  
They…( ~~STOP HOPING~~!)

Sob after sob, day after day, he was losing hope. So alone, so cold, so…desperate. “Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do?”

This was his real punishment, maybe? _No. No, Artemis would NEVER agree with that! His other siblings too…right? They cared right?_

( ~~Or maybe they don’t care~~?)

He sighed, between two sobs. Why keep hope? Nobody came. Why had it been so long? 

_They WILL come, THEY love me, Python’s stopping them from finding me._

_He wants me to give up._

_He wants me to lose hope._

_He lies._

_It’s not truth._

_I know that they love me._   
~~~~

~~(“Why have they all obeyed Zeus and why didn’t they help me before my capture?”)~~  
(“Did they enjoy my suffering?”)  
(“Was this a fun show for them?”)  
(“Did they laugh at my humiliation?”)

No. He shouldn’t think that way.

_THEY didn’t think he was captured._ __THEY didn’t want this. They wanted him to succeed, not be captured and horribly tortured._ _

( ~~“They let Nero almost burn their children to death! TWO OF THEM WERE YOUR CHILDREN~~ ”)

_They can’t see what’s happening here, since he’s in the location of an oracle._

_Only him, as god of prophecies, could see what happened in the oracles…_

(“ ~~Yeah sure, search justifications, or excuses~~ ”)

This little voice was really TOO much like Python’s voice. He began to hate this part of him, full of doubts. He didn’t want to doubt. He KNOWS that his family loves him. He knows that they look for him and can’t find him. He knows that they try. 

HE KNOWs.  
 ~~He just. can’t. get. the. thought. out. of. his. head~~. And it’s absolute torture for him. But the worst part was that, with this mortal body, his godly memories were fuzzy. _All the memories, the good and the bad._ Except the most important ones, which weren’t always the best.

Let’s just say that these thoughts were less and less positive and that they became more and more focused on his bad memories. 

He even felt remorse for his justified anger. But…How could he feel bad for killing Achilles for example, when this guy had killed his son, beheaded him on HIS altar, in HIS temple, after having tried to rape him. He shouldn’t not feel bad! Achilles DESERVED it. Achilles DESERVED to die. (1) This sudden anger made him feel better. And a little stronger!

Last night, he even had a conversation with Hyathintus’s ghost ( ~~who prayed for him to be strong, to not give up~~ ). How tired was he? Was he hallucinating? A lot. Too much.

But how could he have a good rest here? How could he sleep well when he knew that the next day would be painful, would be horrible, would be full of fears, sadness and doubts?

_It was IMPOSSIBLE!_

* * *

**Suddenly everything went cold.**

He shivered, and his heart beat faster. And then…a laugh. _Python_. Apollo curled in on himself, trying to breathe slowly. He knew this laugh: It meant DANGER. DEATH. He remembered the same laugh when Python had bit him, when he was little and how he began to cry under the pain. _It was the laugh of someone who KNOWS he’s in control_. And right then, this Snake WAS. 

His cell was very near to Python’s location. He could hear him, **but only him**. And then Python’s voice, so cold and strong. “You have the audacity to give me a order? To ask me….to give you Apollo like it was your right?”

 _Again this laugh._ _  
 _This ugly laugh__.

The former god was happy that it was not toward him for once.

“Listen to me tiny and pitiful baby god!” hissed the snake; his voice full of controlled rage. 

**Silence**.

“YOU”’  
“ARE’  
“NOTHING”  
 **A baby god? Who?**

“APOLLO”  
 **Ohoh…It was about him now.**  
“IS”  
“MINE”

 _Oh._  
 _Charming_.  
As if he wasn’t scared enough. Who dared to ask Python to SHARE him?

“YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GIVE ME ORDERS?” 

**Silence.**

Apollo didn’t hear anything coming from the one who faced this wrath. This someone who had been enough stupid for to think that yes, giving orders to an ancestral and powerful snake (even the gods were wary of him) was a good idea.

“ _You_? The **Sun God**? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? You have not the…” Disgust poisoned his voice. “You are too pitiful.”

 _What? But HE WAS the sun god. To whom was Python speaking?_ And he suddenly remembered Commodus’s words about Caligula and Medea who wanted to flay him alive. About Caligula becoming the new sun god.   
_HOW could they do it?_ At least Python was not happy with the idea. Not now that he had his old enemy under his “care”. 

**He was not the sharing type. At all**.

“That’s hilarious that you think that you could become the new…” Again this terrifying laugh. “You think that someone like YOU can handle a so strong power? **YOU**? And YOU have the audacity to give me an ORDER?” 

The silence was so cold.   
And then he heard **an atrocious scream**. 

“What?” said Apollo, looking at the bars of his cell. This voice. It was Caligula’s voice? A scream of agony came to his ears. The prisoner feels his heart beat faster, a primitive fear running in his veins.

“I’M PYTHON! AND YOU? YOU ARE A PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A BEING!”

Caligula answered but Apollo couldn’t hear his words.

“Funny. I wonder, what is the color of your blood? Red? Gold? A mix of the two? What is its taste?“ 

**A scream.** **  
**Human Scream.**   
**Horror.**   
**Fear.**   
**Agony.**   
**A disgusting sound of blood and flesh and…** **

He stopped listening, putting his hands over his ears, closing his eyes, muttering "You asked for it Caligula…”

He didn’t need to have seen the scene to know what had just happened.

**The Snake got a snack**.

Python spoke again after few minutes: “So Nero, That’s only you and me NOW. So I wonder something…”  
 **-Silence-**  
“Are you going to DEFY me, like your stupid predecessor?”  
 **-Silence-**  
“Well, you’re a smart one. But be careful, HIS bloody-ichor was delicious. I could want more. Understood? You have messed up enough, no more chances if you fail again!”

And then the silence. Again. Nobody spoke anymore. Apollo closed his eyes.

_Good thing. Caligula was dead. And for what he heard, if Nero was the last, Commodus was too. GOOD. These assholes deserved it._

**But what would it change for him?** **  
**Nothing.**   
**He could just wait.**   
**And hope.** **

* * *

Dionysus opened his eyes, sitting better on his throne. Ares had dragged the captive emperor here for questioning. It was going to start soon. The atmosphere was full of anger, everyone was upset. Hatred and disgust were in all their eyes. 

The captive was in a bad state: Ares had not been “nice”. The god of wine even thought that his brother had been _careful_. To let Commodus be able to speak and think, he couldn’t have hurt him too much. What a shame. But well, as long as he could speak and answer questions, _hurting him was not so wrong, right?_

Dionysus looked at his right side. Hades was writing something in a notebook with a dark look. His nephew raised an eyebrow “what are you doing uncle?" 

He knew this look: _these eyes were full of a vengeful fire, it was the look of someone who was inspired by some sadistic ideas for the Fields of Punishment. ._

 **Good**!

He smiled, while saying "Planning his punishment?

“I’ll try to be original. Apollo deserves to have his tormentors suffer eternally. And since this guy is here…he’ll be the first. And since it’s HIS fault if my nephew is tortured by Python right now, I’ll be even more merciless!”

Dionysus smirked, looking at the notebook “Seeing all you have written, you must feel inventive? I hope so… your punishments are often _funny_ for us.”

_Seeing Sisyphus running after his rock again and again was HILARIOUS!_ _  
_And Tantalus? A delight to watch. **His face!**! HIS FACE every time!_   
_And all the others, too…_ _

~~(Because Hades was also very imaginative with the punishments in the Fields of Punishment )~~

Hades chuckled “Oh don’t worry, it will be worth it!” He closed his notebook, making it disappear “I have not been so… _personally invested_ since Sisyphus had dared to capture Thanatos. I take this kind of thing VERY personally." 

The said god of death who was sitting behind them, hissed at this memory. His twin Hypnos patted his shoulder to calm him. Then he said "This emperor deserves worse. Sisyphus had chained me for a month, but he didn’t torture me or give me to someone who was going to do it. He only defied us THREE times, and stopped the natural cycle of life and death. But this roman is worse!

“I agree with my brother” said the god of sleep angrily “It must be exemplary! Hard! He must suffer as much as **our Apollo** suffers right now.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, my friends!” smiled the god of the underground. “I have some ideas.” He laughed softly with a cold tone. “Compared to what I’ll do to him, our dear Tantalus and Sisyphus are having a great time.

“I loved what you did to Theseus and Pirithous (2). It has been millennia, but I still laugh when I think about it.”

“You loved it because you felt that your wife was avenged, Dionysus.”

“Well, from a certain point of view, you have avenged her, uncle.”

“That was an innocent punishment ~”

“You were livid with rage! I’ve rarely seen you so furious. Not without reason, but still…”

“They were alive, so I could not do worse!” He smiled, coldly “Trust me, it was innocent childish prank compared to what I’ll do to Commodus.”

Dionysus nodded. That was fair. Commodus was a horrible being, someone who didn’t deserve any pity. _~~Because of their Father, Apollo was so weak that Commodus had been able to~~_ _._.. Because of this emperor Apollo…was maybe on the verge of dying.

His brother, always smiling, even when he suffered. His brother who cried softly, who didn’t want to worry anyone. Artemis, Hermes and himself had always tried so hard to cheer him up when things became too hard. When he was punished. When he was heartbroken. When his lovers or children died. 

Apollo was always faithful to his family, refusing to battle Poseidon one day because **he was his family.**

Apollo’s music. This beautiful music that made people feel. This music that touched people’s heart and soul.

 _Apollo who had always been strong._ He didn’t deserve any of this. And they were going to save him.

At this moment the council of the gods started, and a lot of hateful looks stared the roman emperor, chained at their feet.

 _It was not going to end well._  
 _For him._  
 _At all._  
He was going to regret ever becoming a divinity.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Greek Stories. I’ll explain some references to myths
> 
> (1) Actually Achilles has killed TWO sons of Apollo, as I have stated in my fic two chapters ago.  
> Those myths aren’t as well known as The Iliad and show a certain hero, Achilles, in a VERY dark light. And explains Apollo’s grudge toward him.  
> Why? Well I will explain this two stories, more or less.
> 
> \- Tenes. So he was a son of Apollo (and a young king I think). Achilles killed him because the guy protected his sister from him. Yeah Achilles tried to have his way with her. Tenes protected/saved her, and Achilles killed him. Téthys, his mother, told him that Apollo would make him pay if he killed his son. He still did it.
> 
> \- Troilus was a prince of Troy, son of Apollo too, raised by Priam as his own son. A prophecy told that if he reached adulthood, Troy would never fall. Athena (greatest aunt ever) told Achilles about it, and so our greek hero guy decided to kill the young man.   
> According to one version of this myth, Troilus was SO beautiful that Achilles also tried to have his ways with him but failed.  
> So…Troilus ran away, seeking refuge in his father’s temple. And Achilles made the SMARTEST (understand DUMBEST) move EVER: behead Apollo’s son at the altar AND mutilate his body. Yeah, he did that in Apollo’s temple. (On a scale to 1 from 999, how much is the worst blasphemy ever?)
> 
> (2) Theseus and Pirithous. Two friends who wanted to marry two Zeus’ daughters. You’ll say “oh Zeus has had lots of daughters. No problem”
> 
> And yeah Truth. But the problem is the choice made by one of them. Theseus’ choice was not the most important here. But his friend Pirithous won the “I’m an idiot” award. Why? Because he decided to marry PERSEPHONE. Yes. HADES’ WIFE!!
> 
> Worse? Theseus was okay with the plan!! (I thought that he was smart?)  
> Hades was not happy (no surprise). And he tied them to some seats with magical live snakes, sent furies to them and left.  
> Theseus was saved later by Heracles but Hades will never let Pirithous goes free.


	6. They found something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found something?  
> Maybe that everything will be over soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to Keyseeker for the Beta =)  
> Thank to you my english becomes better =)

They looked down at the captive with disdain and disgust, while Ares kept a foot on his back. The emperor looked very offended but couldn’t move or speak. He was probably too stupid to realize the gravity of the situation. Or he was too crazy. Or he was too full of himself. Probably a mix of all.

But he had already thought about what to say, as if he had a chance to scare the gods. To convince them. He was even more crazy and blind to situations than when he was a human. For being so sure that the gods would listen to him. 

The god of war, him, thought about what he could do if the former human wanted to play the big idiot: Hum maybe he could ask his sons, Phobos and Deimos, to convince him to speak? With their power of fear and terror, they could make him speak without any problems. After having forced him to live his biggest terrors…that was very convincing.

Ares asked, ready to remove the gag, “Should we let him speak freely?”

“Just let him answer the questions. And if he speaks too much…Your sons can help if you want.”

“Fine.” The son of Zeus hissed, looking down at his prisoner. “Human, you’ll only answer to the questions. If you dare to speak more, or if you dare to mock us, I will punish you. Understood?”

The Roman looked at the king of the gods, ignoring the one of war, with pride. Not nodding. Then glaring at all the gods. Like he defied them, too proud of himself. He didn’t answer, and didn’t move. Like he was too full of himself. Like he was sure he was their equal or even their superior.

“See! He already began without having even started to speak!” yelled Demeter, exasperated. “Just give him to our Brother, Zeus. We already know that. No need to make him speak, no need of him.”

“Mother, we must ask some things, and you know it.” Said Persephone. “We need that information!“ 

“Enough!” the god of thunder sighed, and said, with a tired look, “Ares, remove the gag”

“Are you sure da- Father? Please have mercy for our ears! He speaks too much…He’s so..”

“Yes. Do it! Don’t worry, I will not authorize him to speak more than what we want. And you’ll be the one to punish him if he goes too far, that’s fine?”

“Ok.” He said, taking away the gag. “Now human, you’re already doomed, don’t try to make your situation worse! My uncle can still turn your punishment worse than it already is! ” He snatched the gag away.

Silence.

The king of gods spoke. “Well. Human, do you admit to having given Apollo to Python? And…”

“Ha!! Yes and I’d do it again if could, you should have seen his expression of despair and terror when he woke up, when he has saw this enormous snake above him. He was so terrified that he cried. I regret not being able to make him suffer myself. He was so pitiful!! That guy was a god? Anyone would have…” Ares punched him, making him fall on the floor. 

“See Hades,” Joked Hermes coldly. “He totally admits to that fact. I guess that you could take him to your Fields of punishment right now if we didn’t need to ask others questions!”

The god of death smiled. “What an idiot.” He couldn’t wait until he was free to do whatever he wanted to this guy who pretended be a god.

_Oh it was going to be sooo funny!_

Commodus didn’t catch the punch as the warning that it was, that he should be careful with his words, and he continued to brag about Apollo’s fate and suffering. Zeus made a sign to his other brother. A bubble of water suddenly surrounded Commodus; until he began to panic, fighting against the element, an expression of absolute terror on his face. While he relived his death, without been able to die.

_(Hades noted “Fear of drowning” in his notebook.)_

The water disappeared. Zeus said, “If you speak too much or brag again about what you have done to my son, my brother will do that again, understood?” 

A nod was his answer. 

“Fine. Then we are going to continue. And you’ll answer all of our other questions. It will not protect you from punishment. It will just assure you that it will not become worse that it is already, even if I doubt that my brother can be more sadistic.”

Hades chuckled in the silenced throne room. “Oh Silly Little Brother, I can always be worse!”

Zeus didn’t smile at this answer, _even if he seemed to want to_. “So Roman, I hope that you’ll not be stupid now. Let’s begin!”

* * *

The council had been longer than planned. Thanatos had then dragged Commodus into the Underground, with the furies. The gods had spoken again for one hour, making final decisions, and then it was over.

When they all left the big throne room, Artemis followed her family before saying, with a serious tone: “Wait!

“What do you want sister?” Asked Athéna, turning towards her. “Something about the attack that you conducted with Ares? Why didn’t you tell us during the council?

“I have some things to say about it yes, about what we found in the building.“ She had some papers in her right hand and seemed very serious.

“That’s about the children that you saved?” Asked Hephaistos, looking at her with curiosity. “Ares said something like twenty, and even more maybe.”

“ _Yes._ ” She showed a list and some photos, and then passed it to her half-brother who looked at it with interest. “The Greek children arrived at the Half-Blood camp before this council. The Roman children have been at Camp Jupiter since yesterday. Now you must claim them all. Before tonight! Show them that you care, and that it’s Nero’s fault that you couldn’t be there for them.”

That would be a good start.

The start of a better life.

“Of course but..” began Aphrodite “What’s the problem? You seem worried.”

“Not really worried, more preoccupied. Look and see whether you recognize your children. I think that there’s a child who could be your son, Hermes. Seven years old. Salt and pepper hair. Green eyes. Seems to be very fast.” she hesitated “His name is…Lucas”

“That’s probably mine yeah.” conceded his brother, coughing. He didn’t react to the name ( ~~too like another…too alike~~ ) but kept the photo, his eyes suddenly sad while he looked at it. “I…will claim him now. As soon as our discussion is over. I remember him.. _.why only now_?”

Artemis sighed, looking tired. “And there were three of Apollo’s children in that building. Three. All Greeks. One is a six year old girl. Tan skin, green eyes, black hair. Her name is **Sohalia**.

“Wait, you said THREE?”

“I have not finished. The two others are a set of twins. A boy and a girl. Three years old. Tan skin, blond hair, amber eyes. I recognized the aura of my brother’s children in those three. The two youngest are strong for their kind. It’s probably how the emperors found them.”

A few gods spoke at the same time, all surprised.   
“WHAT?” ( _Hermes_ )  
"SO YOUNG?” ( _Persephone_ )  
“HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?” ( _Demeter)_

_It was rare but it happened. Like with Asclepius, who was powerful since his toddler years. Or Hippolyta, Ares’ daughter, who had been super strong since her youngest years._

_Every god had had strong kids at some points. Stronger than usual._

_It was not very common anymore in this era, but it still happened sometimes._

_It meant that these twins were going to be probably stuck at the camp for a long time, because they were going to be easy targets for monsters. Especially with their young age and no other family._

“Nero has found them, according to some people. Where? They don’t know and Apollo is not here to tell us anything about them. Even Meg didn’t know about them.”

“Apparently Nero kept a lot of secrets, even from his allies.” concluded Demeter, with disgust. “What are their names anyways?”

Artemis took a deep breath. “They have no names. Nero called them “boy” and “girl”. I tried to speak with them but they don’t remember having names.

Hermes and Persephone hissed, while Hades frowned with his eyebrows _. Names are powerful. Not giving names to these young kids, or making sure that they forget them…that’s unforgivable._

The messenger tried to stay calm “Well Apollo will name them later. They will have good names given by their father.”

“What did he want to do with them?“ Hissed Aphrodire, with a dark glare. "Give them to Python? Use them to blackmail Apollo?”

“I mean, probably both. But still according to the people that we have spared, until today, they were used for playing music for him, or to do some healing stuff.

“Well, at least it’s not as bad as I feared.”

“Well, he has not mistreated the youngest children. _Apparently._ But they don’t look alright anyway. They are pretty scared.”

Demeter growled “That’s not very reassuring. My daughter is only twelve and she’s traumatized by this man, she was even not aware that she had been abused. Or so little.”

“Well let’s claim our kids, and give the information to the ones on the quest”

* * *

“This Labyrinth…is really the worst thing ever,” hissed the young thief, even if the dark didn’t scare him. He had good nightvision. Thief thing. Probably. “Even more with this new information!”

It was dark, wet in some places, cold in one corridor, dry in another, hot in another. It was never the same. There was a kind of atmosphere, which got worse or lighter at some moments.   
At some locations there were plants, at another there were strange smells, some of them made them cough. _(Will ordered them to put handkerchiefs on their nose and mouth)._ They felt their lives threatened a few times, even if they were alone within these walls.

_It was so different than during the game, weeks ago._

Nico sighed, putting a strand of rebellious hair behind his ear. _“We know Connor_ ” He stopped, searching some auras for living beings. But nothing for now. “According to what we know… Meg has told Chiron that _She and Apollo had heard Python_ during the three-legs game. They have seen him. And even smelled him.”

“He WAS HERE? While we played in the…”

“Yes. Well to be accurate, Apollo and Meg arrived in Greece, in Delphi, from the labyrinth. 

“How are you so calm? Do you realize that Apollo and Meg managed to get in Delphie!!! DELPHIE!! IN GREECE!! FROM OUR CAMPS.” Said Connor, passing a hand in his hair. _Yes he became a little hysterical._ “In less than one hour!”

But they all thought the same thing. 

_If Apollo was NOT at Delphie, where was he? He should be here! But maybe it was too obvious?_

_Delphie was probably the first location the gods looked: They had suspected Python since the beginning. And after all, this snake had taken back Delphie during the whole mess with Gaia._

_Why?_

_Something stopped them seeing the oracle of Delphie?_

_And what happened here?_

“Yeah. The labyrinth was, and still is, and will always been SO weird.“ said Leo, tired by his hours in the dark, and all the strange things around them. “I don’t like it at all. I feel something wrong.”

Connor sighed. “And Harley who sent us in this freaking thing. What if one of the youngest kids had met him? This is terrifying. He could have killed so much people. The emperors could have invaded camp by passing through the labyrinth.”

“Calm down!” Said Will, softly. “It’s not the time to panic”

“If..if they had found an entran…”

“Don’t think about it. The camps are protected now. Both camps,” assured Nico, stopping to search for the auras of the dying…or ghosts.

“Commodus has still used this labyrinth for…bringing Dad to this snake.” added Will, with a cold voice, adjusting his scarf and his little bag. “It means that we can find my father by using it!”

“Don’t worry” said Nico, taking his hand. “Dad will punish _him_ totally like he deserves! He has been inventive with him. Apollo will be avenged. And we’ll find him: Don’t worry!”

The blond had a sad smile. “Good.”

“Also my father gave me a gift.” He showed a ball of darkness. “There’s enough power in there for a shadow travel for all of us with Apollo. Because he doesn’t think that I could do it by myself. And I know that you agree with him, even if I didn’t speak about it with you!”

“Where will it take us?”

“Nearest location under the sun where Zeus can spot us! My Father says that they will come immediately.” 

_Hours passed, maybe three._

_And then, something happened._

"Wait” Nico stopped. “I feel something!” he pointed towards a direction, a darker corridor, from where came a smell of sulfur. “From there!” The other heroes looked at him, while they didn’t move anymore. Hades’ son closed his eyes. “A strong thing.” He bitted his lips “Powerful being.” He took a deep breath “And feeling of deaths!”

Will asked, slowly, with a worried tone “death?” Fear was in his eyes when he said “Do you think…”

The boy with black hair was hesitant “No. I don’t think so." 

_He was not sure of himself, or what awaited them… but lying? To Will? He couldn’t._

_But then…_

"I felt someone…with a high aura of death, as if this person was nearer and nearer to…”

They all looked at each other and started running in that direction. They had found the location.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally  
> Finally  
> Someone was here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to Keyseeker for the Beta =)

He felt numb. His mind was cloudy and fuzzy. Maybe he had a fever.  
Probably. Certainly. His throat was so dry, he was so thirsty. And he felt so weak. His skin burned him a lot. He still had some broken bones. And he stunk with the scent of his own blood, fresh and dried.

“Why keep trying?” One only tear fell from his right eye. “Why keep hoping?” A sob, horrible sound in an oh-so dry throat. “Maybe I should give up” He coughed in the dust, and closed his eyes. _( ~~Don’t speak~~.)_

He heard some sounds. Something was different from the other days. He hadn’t heard those sounds before. It was as if young people were speaking in a nearby location.  
Young people? But only Nero, Python and some adult guards came here. No teens. No young people. And he knew that Python was probably sleeping at this hour. So… _who was here?_  
( _Who?_ )

He had some difficulty concentrating. Listening to those sounds. Everything was blurry. He had difficulty staying totally awake.

 _They were not going to come._ _  
_They should have come since…_ _

_( ~~He was abandoned!)~~_ _~~  
_(He was alone_ ~~ _ _)_

But he was so tired (physically, emotionally and mentally) from crying, from begging. Too tired to think anymore. Maybe he should just sleep. And then wait.  
~~Why keep trying to resist~~?

Someone was running. A few people. How many? He didn’t care.

And then, “ _DAD!_ ”

At first…. At first he thought that it was Python messing with his sanity… Then that it was a hallucination or a bad dream again. The snake had loved to torture him that way for the last few days.

“Let me do it.” said someone. His voice was familiar. ~~He knew who he was but his name was lost in his mind~~ "I’ll destroy the bars! Back off, please.“

He knew this voice, right? A blurry memory of a boy on the back of a dragon, and in a big station with familiar women…and he saw this boy on Delos too…  
_Delos_ …  
He missed his birthplace so much. He missed his mum so much. He missed…Artemis so much, ~~even if she hadn’t come~~. Even if she…

A sensation of heat. The smell of molten metal. He forced his eyes open _. Something happened and it was NOT a hallucination!_

Some of the bars had been melted and people entered the cell.  
_Who? What happened? A dream? No, is this real?_ And then…he feels human hands, warm and soft. He sees a face that he knows. _He knew this person_! But his mind was so SO blurry.

“Dad?”

It can’t be true, right? _Dad_ he said? _So it was one of his children. Which one? Blond hair? Freckles? Young? He knew his name…he loved him_ …“..You…?” Hope, hope runs in his veins like a poison. _It can’t be real_ …but he wants so much for it to be real … 

“You are…” His voice was so hoarse, so weak, so little. _Like a little spark of hope._ "My son…you are…“

The boy cried, sobbing horribly. “Dad please, it’s me…”

And he recognized _him_. Something clicked in his memory, in his fuzzy mind, clouded by fever and fatigue. And he managed to say, “Will.”

_It was over? This nightmare was over? He had survived? He had been stronger than Python…almost stronger. The Snake had not broken him._

And then a sound. He knew this sound and a moan of fear escaped his lips. “Python has awoken,” he said, terrified. His trembling hand held Will’s arm while he said, with a tiny voice, “ _He will smell you and_ …”

A tall blond boy got up. “I’ll distract him! Leo and the other, take Apollo out of here with Hades’ spell! He can’t stay here any longer!”

“Jason that’s not a good idea!” said someone ~~(Leo maybe, it was too much information for him right now, he could barely stay awake~~ ). This same person said again "Nico, Will, tell him! Tell him that that is the worst idea EVER!“

_Too many voices. Too many names. His head hurt. He took it between his hands. ( ~~He was free, since when~~?) Sounds of someone who was running. Sounds of a discussion. Words. All going by too fast. _

He opened his eyes again, trying to understand. "W…what’s…happening?”

Nobody listened to him 

A girl opened her mouth “JA…  
“Piper don’t yell!!” said Will. “You want us to be found?” He held his father more gently against him. “Let’s take him out of here!  
“But..Jason…”  
“Dad needs help!” snapped Will. “I can feel that he’s really near his limits. _His mind is too close to his limits!_ And he’s sick and hurt!!”

Nico took the black ball. “Ready?” They nodded, and the little prince of the underworld then said: “Everyone, hold onto each other!”

Everything was then dark. They moved in the dark. _Shadow Travel?_ It was how Hades traveled…His mind became suddenly more clear: Nico was Hades’ son and it’s him who did it.

_They took him outside. Outside the hell where he’d been for DAYS, or maybe WEEKS._

And then the light. He moaned, burying his face in Will’s clothes. “Too bright!" 

"Dad, keep your eyes closed for now!” asked Will, trying to stay calm.

"We should give him something to drink!” said another person. _Who_?

He felt something near his mouth. “You can drink dad, it’s just water!”

He obeyed. He felt that his mind was a little less blurry now that his thirst was soothed. “Where…”

“Outside. Greece. Delphie. Nico took us out of the labyrinth!”

“Call the gods!” screamed Leo ~~(yes it was indeed Leo~~ ), looking nervously around him.

Nico sighed. “No need to call them.” He looked at the sky “They have probably spotted..” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

 _Flash._ _  
_People had just appeared. Tall people. With a shining aura._  
_The Gods.__

Apollo was petrified. Paralyzed by his emotions. And by a strong fear: what if it was a hallucination? Maybe a trap? He was so afraid that it could be an illusion.  
( ~~Again?~~ )  
No..no Will was real right? She was really here. He wanted to say something, to move. But he couldn’t, tears began to roll over his cheeks.  
( _ ~~She didn’t come before~~_ _. ~~She didn’t come~~_ ~~.~~ )

“Apollo?”

_(It’s her voice. She’s really here. She came!)._

Artemis comes closer, Apollo’s hand holding Will’s arm, his heart beating too hard. 

“…” He looks at the floor. His breathe became faster. He was shaking. 

His twin puts her hands on his cheeks. “Brother!”

 _Her hands were cold._ _  
_It felt so real._ _

And a sob escapes Apollo’s mouth. “You are real.” Another sob. He looks at her, his voice so fragile. “You are here!”  
( _Really here_ )

She hugged him. He cried even more. _She was here, she came, she came too late but she came. Then she cared? Then she was really worried for him? She had REALLY tried everything to find him?_

Flashes of his captivity torture his mind.  
Suffering.  
Torture.  
Blood.  
Cruel Words.  
Poisonous words.  
Python who healed him so he could torture him even more after. And who had put so many doubts in his mind.

He looks at the other gods who looked at him with worried eyes. _Were they really worried? Everyone was really searching him_? He wanted to believe it. He WANTED. But he’s scared.  
What if…  
What if…

Hermes came closer finally. “Brother…” he was pale, he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He looked so exhausted ( ~~how much had he slept~~?). “You’re alive.“ His voice was shaking, was weak, like he was trying to hold in a sob. He was afraid to touch Apollo who already looked so broken. And his expression, without emotio _n (other than despair_ ), void. Hermes couldn’t hold in his own tears. He asked, “What has he done to you?!” the sob finally escaping him.

Apollo looked at him ( ~~his brother was really so worried? Or he did just fee~~ ~~l bad?~~ ) "Herm…please..“ His hand touched his little brother’s arm. “Don’t cry for me”  
Except that made him cry even more.   
( ~~And not only him~~.)  
_Why were they crying? Were they that worried for him?_

“Father,” said Artemis, looking at the sky. “Give his powers back! NOW!”

Then…Then Apollo felt something warm around him. Powers. Strength. Energy. He felt his healing power running in his veins, in his ichor. His body was healing himself. But his mind was still clouded by the fear of Python.  
He was a god again. 

So tired…so hurt ~~(even if he had recovered~~ ) but immortal again. He knew that his emotional recovery was not for today. But he was not mortal anymore. He stood up, looking at the familiar view. Greece. Delphie.

“Where is…”

An explosion. And Python was out of the cavern.

Everyone got ready, Apollo trying to hold in his sudden fear. He had no reason to be scared. He was not weak anymore. He was strong now. He could kill this beast.

“So you escaped Apollo?”  
A laugh.  
“Funny. And you are a god again? It means that I can be brutal ~”  
He threw something on the floor.  
Jason.  
Covered in blood. A green color on his face.

“Fight me Apollo, or have you really become a crybaby like during our little conversations these last weeks? Where you didn’t do anything but cry and call for help?”

Apollo felt a mix of anger and terror in him. A mix that became stronger and stronger, like a fire.

_~~It was his fault. Jason had come to save him too.~~ _

_But Jason was still not dead. HE could save him. With his powers._

_But the boy was too close to Python. He couldn’t help him at this point, the snake wasn’t going to permit it._

_~~Too close~~ _

_They only had a very short time in which to save him. Before the poison killed him. ~~Before it was too late.~~ _

He stood up. He spoke softly, only being heard by his son: “Will. I will try to get him away from Jason, then you will use all your power of healing to keep him alive until I finish battling Python. Ask Nico to help you. Ok?”

“Dad, you are too…”

“It’s okay.” He passed between Artemis and Hermes without paying attention to their words. To their worried expressions. He was not going to hide behind his family. _This snake was going to pay. He was going to pay for all those sufferings, tortures, and humiliations._

“HAHAHA Look at what we have here. You have still some will to fight? I thought that I had broken you.

“No. You didn’t. You couldn’t.”

“All those times when you cried like a baby, calling for help. They never came, you know…and now you trust them because they say “ _we couldn’t find you_?””

_He didn’t listen._

_~~He should not listen.~~ _

They CARE.

A bow was summoned in his hand. **_“It will not be as easy as before Python! I can defend myself now.”_**

“HAHAHA. Come little Sunny!! Try to defeat me!!”

Apollo, even with the fear in his heart didn’t think about it.

~~He was not alone this time.~~

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be probably more a series of moments, centered on characters, that a quest fanfiction.   
> I want to write on the characters, on their emotions, relationship with the other characters, and how they deal with the situation: The gods, like the demigods.


End file.
